


Sleeping Beauty

by junheeschoice



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), MVP (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Falling In Love, Fluff, I decided I needed a fic about the Junyoon kiss?, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, or is it Rajun?, rayoon falls for a guy the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junheeschoice/pseuds/junheeschoice
Summary: Rayoon can’t fall asleep because he keeps thinking of Junhee and how it would feel like to kiss the boy’s lips





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the A.C.E tag, I’m a little nervous. English is not my first language so I’m really sorry for any mistakes. I dedicate this to Kitti, who practically forced me to write this, and Jess, who supplied me with soft Rayoon pics to get in the mood for this fic. I love you guys <3

 

The Kingsman team practiced basically every single free minute. The mission was important for them and the boys really wanted to show what they could do, that they were the better dance team. The practices were long and every member was absolutely exhausted after practice. As soon as practices ended, Rayoon was always one of the first to go to his dorm room, curl up on his bed and fall asleep right away.

But somehow sleep just wouldn’t come to him this night. He was just as exhausted as the other days, they went through an extreme training to perfect every single move that day, but something was going through his mind that wouldn’t let him sleep. Or more specifically someone.

Whenever he closed his eyes, all he kept thinking about was Park Junhee and his beautiful smile. Park Junhee and his amazing voice, Park Junhee when he was focused on a dance or Junhee when he let himself fall on the practice room ground when they took a small break.

Rayoon didn’t know when and how he became so smitten with the same-aged boy. At the beginning of The Unit, he directly ran to sit by Jun and Chan. He knew that the two also debuted in 2017 and felt like MVP and A.C.E definitely had to stick together and become friends. Now his fellow members were eliminated and he was left with Jun and Chan in their shared dorm room.

Rayoon really liked both boys and was so happy that he went up to them that first day. They got along so well, could joke around and cheered each other up when practice was hard or stage fear kicked in. But over the days, Rayoon noticed how he didn’t feel the same for both boys.

While his motherly instincts kicked in whenever he saw Chan and he just wanted to make sure that the youngest was warm and safe and happy, his feelings for Jun felt entirely different. It was weird and Rayoon felt that getting butterflies whenever the other laughed or smiled at him really wasn’t normal for friends.

He couldn’t recall ever feeling for a boy like this, he was straight. At least that’s what he thought until today.

Jun and him had become very comfortable with each other, they were in the same team for the second time, shared a dorm room and often hung out together beside practices so it wasn’t really surprising that the slightly older boy would rest against him in their practice breaks when he was tired. His own members did the same all the time.

But when Junhee was almost falling asleep with his head on Rayoon’s thigh while he was running his hand through the older’s hair, Rayoon felt something different. He got a fuzzy and warm feeling while looking down at his friend.

The boy looked so cute and adorable and pretty and Rayoon felt himself staring at the boy way longer than it was socially acceptable. When he noticed how much he was staring and the weird looks that Feeldog and Seyong were giving him, he quickly withdrew his hand from Jun’s hair and looked away.

The action drew a small whine from the A.C.E member and Rayoon felt his heart clench at the cute sound. When Junhee also looked up at him with a pout, the blonde literally wanted to burst because of all the cuteness.

“Don’t remove your hand, it’s calming.” Junhee mumbled and closed his eyes again, making himself more comfortable on Rayoon’s thigh. And so the rapper’s hand found Jun’s hair again and he felt himself getting confused because his reactions to the things Junhee did were so much more intense than with all his other friends.

And that moment brought him to the situation that Rayoon was in now. Exhausted, but unable to sleep because of Park Junhee.

The boy was seriously messing up his thoughts. Rayoon loved to take care of his members and if they laid down on his thigh, he wouldn’t say a word either but he never got this weird, fluttering feeling with them. He never wanted to run his fingers through their hand and just stare at them for hours.

It felt like a crush to Rayoon and it panicked him. He had his fair share of crushes in his life, but he always crushed on girls, he never felt anything for a guy before.

But more than panicking, it made him curious. How different would it be with a guy? How would a guy’s lips feel? How would it feel to hold the figure of a guy instead of a girl?

He knew that Junhee was bisexual, he said that right on his first day of the competition when they discussed the arrangement how the different genders weren’t even allowed to see each other at all to prevent dating. Rayoon remembers laughing about it with Jun and Chan.

A.C.E surely were a weird bunch of people. Junhee said that Seyoon and Byeongkwan had been dating for almost one and a half year by now, while the other three members didn’t care about which gender they dated. It was sure that not every boy group member could be straight, statistically that didn’t work at all but having groups with no single straight member were rare.

Rayoon chuckled quietly. He turned around in his bed and looked at his phone. It was 2am by now and Chan still hadn’t returned to the room so he took the time to look at Junhee who was sleeping in the bed right beside him. He thought back to what he just had on his mind a few minutes ago.

What would it be like to kiss a guy?

His eyes fixated themselves on Junhee’s lips. They looked so nice and soft. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

Should he just kiss Junhee right now?

Rayoon turned away from the older quickly and mentally slapped himself. He can’t just go around and kiss sleeping people. But still... Junhee’s lips looked so inviting and nobody was there to witness it.

And from the looks of it, Jun looked like he was far in dreamland so he probably wouldn’t wake up if Rayoon was careful. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea and potentially super risky.

Yet the rapper felt himself stand up from his bed and move towards Junhee. He crouched down in front of the boy and had to take a deep breath. Looking at Junhee from so close, he felt his heart fluttering again. Why was the boy in front of him so beautiful? This wasn’t good for his heart.

Rayoon looked at the boy’s lips again, they were the prettiest shade of pink and despite the cold outside lately, they looked velvety soft instead of chapped. Of course, Junhee was basically using his chapstick every 20 minutes when he felt his lips drying up.

Would Junhee’s lips taste like the strawberry chapstick he constantly used? Rayoon was unsure how to do this, he didn’t, under no circumstances, want Jun to wake up. He couldn’t believe he was actually about to kiss a guy in the middle of the night while said guy was sleeping.

He somehow felt like a fairy tale prince wanting to kiss his princess awake. Rayoon almost had to laugh out loud at the thought of Junhee in a princess dress, he definitely needed to talk him into wearing a dress one day. That would be one sight to see.

The MVP member decided that it’d be best just to quickly go for a kiss and then sprint back to his bed as if nothing happened. He hovered over his friend, thinking that he was absolutely crazy for another time and leant in.

Junhee’s lips were definitely soft, but with a roughness to them that he wasn’t used from kissing girls. It was nice, Rayoon could get used to that. And the boy definitely tasted of his strawberry chapstick.

He was about to pull back when he suddenly felt the boy under him move and he started panicking.

“Yoonie, why are you kissing me in the middle of the night.” Fuck, Junhee’s voice sounded so raspy and sexy.

“I-, I just wanted to kiss you goodnight.” Rayoon stuttered and tried to move away from the other as quickly as possible. He took a look at Junhee while trying to get to his bed and- wait was that a blush on the older’s cheeks?

“Why would you kiss me goodnight on the lips and also one hour after I fell asleep?” That was indeed a good question. Rayoon had no idea how to explain himself.

Was “you’re really fucking cute and I think I have a crush on you and wanted to know how it’s like to kiss a guy” a good explanation?

“You- what?” Junhee looked at him with big eyes. Rayoon mentally slapped himself for the second time that night.

“Did I say that out loud?” Junhee nodded, trying to pull up his blankets higher to hide himself.

“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just kiss you like that but I couldn’t fall asleep because I kept thinking about you. I’m sorry if this makes things awkward now.” Rayoon said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

He heard Junhee mumble something but it was muffled by the blanket he pulled up in his face.

“What did you say?”

“I was asking how you liked kissing a guy, now that you tried it.” Junhee answered, blush deepening even more. Did Junhee actually enjoy the kiss? Well that made things more interesting.

“I liked it. It was different from kissing a girl but like, it still wasn’t a real kiss with the other party not participating, you know?” Rayoon dared to say.

“Maybe you should try to kiss me again then,” Junhee whispered and Rayoon grinned. The boy walked over again to his roommate’s bed and sat down on the edge of it.

He hesitated. Kissing someone of the same gender while he was asleep and unable to kiss back was one thing but he actually kissing a guy? But then Rayoon remembered that was Junhee in front of him, looking up with the cutest smile he had ever seen.

He held Junhee’s face in his hand and leaned down another time that night. And this time, the singer was kissing back. Rayoon felt overwhelmed.

It sounded cliché in his head but their lips fitted together like a puzzle piece, moving perfectly against each other. Junhee was an amazing kisser and kept nibbling on Rayoon’s lower lip. This was so much better than kissing a girl.

Rayoon leaned forward even more so that he was almost lying on top of Jun by now. The older gasped as he realized the new position and Rayoon quickly took the opportunity to slip his tongue in the other’s mouth.

He felt their tongues touch and almost pulled away because it felt like a small electric shock. But Junhee tightened his arms around Rayoon so the boy let himself fall and soon the two were trying to battle for dominance.

With a girl, that was always clear, there needed to be no battle. Rayoon was the guy, he was on top and also the dominant one. But with Junhee, it was like a game. Who would give up first? Who would end up being more dominant?

And honestly, Rayoon thought that this was definitely more fun and interesting. The two boys continued making out, small moans and whimpers filling the room.

Their hands started to wander and Rayoon soon felt Junhee tugging at his shirt. He broke the kiss to pull his shirt off, accidentally grinding down against the singer who let out a loud moan at that.

Suddenly both boys seemed to realize where they were and what they were doing and most importantly, that Chan could walk in any second.

Rayoon rolled off of Junhee and both boys were breathing heavily.

The younger boy was about to stand up, not wanting to be a bother when Junhee tugged at his arm. “If you think that you can just walk away after we’ve made out, you’re definitely wrong. I wanna cuddle.”

Yuchan was definitely wrong with saying that Junhee didn’t have aegyo, he’d never seen anything cuter than a tired, pouty Junhee with messed up hair and red, swollen lips asking him to cuddle. Rayoon picked up the blanket that had fallen to the ground while they were making out and slid in next to Junhee, covering both with the blanket.

He immediately felt arms wrapping around his middle and Junhee resting his head against his chest. Rayoon wrapped his arms around the other boy too and kissed the top of his hair.

“I like you, Park Junhee.”

“I like you too, Kim Yoon. And now, go to sleep, we can talk tomorrow.”

 /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

“Yes hyung, I came into the dorm room and they were laying in each other’s arms and Rayoon hyung wasn’t even wearing a shirt.”

Junhee blinked his eyes open. Who was talking so loudly, he wanted to sleep.

“Any bet that they made out Byeongkwanie hyung, you owe me 10,000 won. I can’t believe you even bet against Junyoon, Junhee’s crush was so painfully obvious.”

Was that Yuchan talking on the phone to Byeongkwan? They had a bet on him and Rayoon? Junhee wanted to get up and chase the boy for being a little shit but he felt a pair of arms wrapping tighter around him.

“You can kill Chan later, now I’m the one who wants cuddles.” And who would Junhee be to deny that? 


End file.
